Hetalia Music Meme
by Dignity-Nightfall
Summary: A half-done meme left to rot in the bowels of Hetaliadom. Enjoy! Rated M for saftey...


**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.**

**2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.**

**3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.**

**4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.**

**A/N: I only did 5 for the meme above (actually, I did 8, but I considered the last 3 to be complete failures because I'm lazeh .) but they're...ok. And longer than I thought they would be. Just call them a bunch of drabbles, because I barely read the rules so I probably cheated somehow XD **

**Axis Powers: Hetalia**

**Your Love is My Drug – Ke$ha: USUK**

Alfred draped his arms around his neck as he blew gently against his earlobe and softly pressed his tongue against his sensitive spots.  
He slowly kissed and licked his way down his neck, pausing only to caress his belly with his talented tongue. This elicited a soft moan from the dishevelled Englishman.

He gasped as the trail of kisses continued to travel further south and he whimpered as Alfred grasped his—

"Arthur!" Ludwig's concerned voice cut through his rather pleasant daydream. "Arthur? Are you ok?"

England blinked as he was brought back to reality and briefly nodded. "I-I'm fine, thank you." He shifted a little in his seat and noticed that his pants were feeling a little too tight for his liking.

Sometimes, he really wished that he could spend a few moments not thinking about that bloody idiot.

**Do What You Want – OK Go: Could be USUK**

"Oi! What do you think you're doing, you bloody idiot?"

Alfred continued to tug at Arthur's sleeve.

"C'mon, you know you want to! It's just one dance," he pleaded in a wheedling tone. "What could go wrong?" He briefly flashed his best puppy dog eyes at the reluctant Englishman.

.

.

"Fine."

Arthur allowed himself to be literally dragged onto the dance floor.

"And how exactly do we...do this...dance?"

"Just do what you want, it's easy!" Alfred promptly started to make a fool of himself by waving his elbows all over the place.

"...will you stop doing that, you bloody idiot?"

**I Know You Want Me – Pitbull: TurkeyXGreece**

**A/N: OK, I know this would never happen because Greece would never sit long enough to watch that, but still...8D**

"Hey, it's Pitbull!" Sadiq turned up the stereo as one of his favourite songs of all time started playing.

Heracles snorted with laughter as he heard the unbelievably tone-deaf Turk attempting to sing.

"What?" asked a slightly injured Sadiq. "I can't sing, but I sure can dance!" And with that, he stood up and started swaying his hips to the beat.

He moved closer to his former enemy and started to dance sensually with the music. Heracles couldn't help but begin to feel rather uncomfortable in his jeans as the Turk started to run his hands teasingly down his sides. "G-get away!" he muttered, blushing like a tomato.

"But I know you want me..."

**Ridin' Solo – Jason Derulo: Liet being awesome :D Hints of past RussiaXLithuania**

Lithuania looked up at the hazy white clouds plastered against the bright blue sky above him. For once he was alone, completely free of Russia and his dominion over him and his brothers.

He placed his hands behind his head as he thought about all those years he'd spent with Poland and Russia and how good it felt to be free.

His years with Poland as the Commonwealth had been peaceful and enjoyable, but Feliks as a demanding man to be around. After a while, Toris felt overly tired just by being around the nation.

His years with Russia as the Soviet Union were a different matter altogether. He had been nothing more than a slave all along, though he did feel once that he connected with the sunflower-loving yandere. But he slowly began to realise that this had probably only ever happened once, that this man could not be healed because he had been broken ever since he was born.

In the end, he had fled with Estonia and Latvia and hidden for many years from Russia. It had been hard – so very, very hard – to get away from the man, _but_, he reminded himself as he looked up to the sky, _it had been worth it._

**A Good Idea at the Time – OK Go**

**A/N: I actually liked this one. :D**

Arthur woke up to the sound of a deafening _bleep bleep bleep _from his alarm clock that seemed to come from all the corners of the room. He tried to sit up but almost threw up in the process as his throbbing skull came to his attention. "Ugh..."

_What the bloody hell happened last night?_

He tried to slowly turn his head to the left, but was met with a large head of shaggy, silver hair that smelled suspiciously of vodka.

"...oh GOD NO."

Purple eyes smiled creepily at Arthur. "Becoming one with mother Russia wasn't that hard, da?"


End file.
